


Little Naughties

by Doceo_Percepto



Series: NSFW Little Nightmares II [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabbles, F/M, Gross, I'm amazed too, I'm going soft I GUESS, Six and Mono are teenagers, Six is mute, a touch of masochism, and still a cannibal, blowjob, it's consensual for once, or adults depends on the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: NSFW one-shots of Six and Mono post TAM
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: NSFW Little Nightmares II [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074623
Comments: 15
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of stories and ideas that show up here are all the thought child of [Blood_Is_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Is_Ink) and I. I will admit I can't recall which idea was whose most of the time, buuuuut I suppose this is a blanket statement that this whole package is a blend of us both, haha. I had a series of prompts written out from our conversations, so I suppose I will put the relevant ones at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> This first one is "Mono having the shit scared out of him as Six insists on figuring out how to give him good oral"

“Jesus Six, careful, _please_ -”

Mono trusted her. He really did. He’d trusted her with his life on more occasions than he could count. Trust took on a new meaning when a cannibalistic teenager with fangs was trying to put your most delicate body part into her mouth.

“Oh jeez…” He pressed his palms to his cheeks and breathed heavily. Stay calm, stay calm. Six had a horribly wicked grin on her face as she licked from base to tip - he let out a tiny squeak. How come she got to look so confident? It wasn’t like she had done this before either! To be fair, _she_ wasn’t the one worried about getting her genitals ripped off…

“N-no teeth,” Mono insisted. “Okay? I’m not playing.”

Six sighed and sat back, rubbing his thigh, giving him a ‘c’mon, don’t you know me?’ look. He appreciated the sentiment, but he did know her and that’s exactly why he was wary. Sometimes she got all heavy-breathing and hungry just by kissing his neck, much less having someone else’s flesh under her teeth. He really wanted to stop thinking this. He was terrified but very hard and - Well, maybe those things were related. 

He swallowed. “Maybe put your whole mouth around it?”

She levelly met his eyes, grabbed his dick, and squeezed hard enough to be on the bad side of painful.

“Okay! Okay, I’m sorry- _sorry take your time!_ -”

She let go and laughed, a tinkling sound that simultaneously relieved and aroused him. 

She seemed to take mercy on his soul - or simply planned to further torment him - when she leaned down, hair brushing the tops of his inner thighs, and did indeed put her mouth around the head, flattening her tongue to the underside. Holy _shit_ she was burning warm. He made an involuntary plaintive noise, thighs tensing. Yes. More of that. That was amazing-

She pulled off him and hummed, like she was still figuring out how the hell penises worked. He appreciated her diligence, but now his tip felt weirdly cold from her spit, and uncomfortably sensitive. 

“ _Six_ ,” he squeaked. 

She tapped her lips. Oh boy. If he complained, she’d draw it out forever just to torture him. Or worse, start teasing about eating him. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? Oh, yeah, because it was _her_ idea. Why did he go along with it? Well. He didn’t have an answer for that.

She took so long that he interjected, “If you want to stop, I can-“ Mono reached down only for Six to swat his hand away. Okay, so self-stimulation was a nope. 

She shook her finger at him and he raised his hands up in a “I surrender” gesture.

Once again she dipped down and then he nearly had an aneurism at just how much of him she managed to fit into her throat, which was, by the way, mind-numbingly heavenly, up until the point where he felt the tiniest drag of one fang against him, and then he groaned softly, hips jolting against his will - no, stupid, he couldn’t - shouldn’t - move because if he moved where she wasn’t expecting, then game freaking over, but - 

Mono flopped his head back, dizzily gazing up at the stars above. Hell if the gentle touch of her teeth didn’t get him going more. “ _Estoy jodido_ ,” he muttered, screwing his eyes shut. There was definitely something wrong with him. But she was slowly broadening her exploration, experimenting with her tongue and lips in ways that felt absolutely incredible. At least, incredible for the most part. 

Once she actually _sucked_ which felt good until it really _didn’t_ anymore, and Mono nearly brained her with his flailing hand yelping, “not that, not that!”

She also quickly figured out not to put the teeth anywhere near the head, but put the tongue all over it. She gagged a few times in an effort to press her lips up against his abdomen and he tried to frantically tell her through heightening arousal that she really didn’t have to do something if it was uncomfortable, only for her to push him down and glare at him. She seemed downright determined to master this whole thing, at all costs. And she wasn’t letting his little protests get in the way.

Mono ended up completely flat on his back, hips rolling and jerking as Six used him for practice. And boy did she learn. After an agonizingly long time of testing his reactions, tasting him, teasing him, she finally got a good solid handle on what things worked and what didn’t, and his whole spine tensed with the building need, his breath coming fast and short, until he instinctively held it -

Only when it was too late did he realize Six _might not know and he should warn her._

“Ppffhhbll!” Six reared back, spitting cum, and got another spurt across her face before Mono shoved his hands between his legs, gasping,

“Oh-oh god, I’m sorry-”

Still a few more waves rocked through him until he was a trembling mess, torn between dizzy bliss and dismay. “I’m sorry, I should have said something I just-”

Six leveled him with a flat, unamused look, white liquid dripping from her lips and a dot of it stuck to her cheek. The throb of _want_ that look inspired was nearly painful after his climax. 

“God, I messed up-“

Six couldn't keep the angry look for the life of her, as in the next moment she cracked a close-lipped grin.

Oh, phew, she wasn’t annoyed… Mono flopped over, exhaling while she cackled.

“I really don’t see what’s so funny,” he muttered, but she scooted closer. 

A moment to acknowledge the danger approaching. Then she leaned over, and spat a wad of spit and cum onto his face.

“Oh, GROSS!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much last the last story, this is the fault of Blood_Is_Ink x] The original idea was "Mono trying to be coy and think he can tease Six in turn with giving her oral only to have it backfire on him but he doesn't care and loves every second of it." Hopefully I matched the story well enough with that!

Six’s first attempts at giving Mono oral were littered with a lot of tomfoolery that was usually amusing, sometimes maddening. As she improved, she began to settle down on those shenanigans and instead got her delight and entertainment out of employing her newfound skills. While she often drove him half-crazy in the process, he couldn’t say it was a _bad_ thing. And it made him realize that he hadn’t reciprocated or made her feel half as good. Which was completely remiss of him. 

He wanted to try to give _her_ oral. And when he arrived at that conclusion, there were two thoughts predominant in his head: 

One: she deserved to feel as good as he did. 

Two: _Maybe he could finally get her back for all the teasing she gave him._

That second thought was a mistake, by the way. He knew that the moment he made his intentions clear to her. Six’s response was to unabashedly shed her clothes, splay herself on their current bed (an inglorious and uneven pile of old clothing), spread her legs, and gaze at him expectantly. _Frighteningly_ expectant. He should have known. She held herself like a panther, relaxed and clever. Her form was too thin, her stature a good foot less than his, but the danger ran in her veins and sparked in her eyes. He had asked for it.

_Well?_ She seemed to be saying. _Come on!_

It occurred to Mono that he had exactly zero clue what to do. 

Granted, Six hadn’t known when she started, either, but she’d set herself to learning with a feverish determination. Now apparently it was his turn. 

If his brain was the only thing in charge, his nerves would have gotten the best of him. As it was, his eyes couldn’t help straying.

“You’re gonna have to be patient,” Mono told her, trying to sound steady and failing. “I don’t really know what I’m doing…”

It was an open invitation for her to make fun of him; thankfully, she showed mercy and simply nodded.

Right. He scooted closer, heart racing for more reasons than just one. Any pathetic fragment of knowledge he’d ever caught wind of in the boy’s bathrooms flicked through his thoughts, and he fretted over what one boy or another had said about pleasing women. All of them he summarily dismissed. He had a feeling the advice wouldn't be helpful here.

Still, he had to begin _somewhere_ , so he knelt low, lips brushing her inner thigh. It was easier, somehow, to not worry like this, because her thigh was soft and warm, and her scent was familiar. Warmth coiled pleasantly low in his belly. He may not know what he was doing, but he was doing it with Six. _For_ Six.

Encouraged, he speckled kisses along her thigh; at first, he felt awkward doing it, but then it started to feel nice enough that he wasn’t thinking much about how awkward it might be. She quietly surveyed him, saying nothing, indicating nothing but curiosity. Not arousal yet, necessarily, but she seemed intrigued about what he was doing. Catching him looking, she gestured with her hand, _keep going?_

Yes! He at least wasn’t doing a _bad_ job then, and he found himself very fond of touching her gently like this: normally she was a whirlwind of energy, else solemn and wary for danger.

To draw things out a tad longer, he leaned over, and continued trailing kisses up her hip and then over her belly. As his fingers skimmed along her ribs, a small frown crossed his face. Her stomach dipped in unhealthily, and her ribs jutted. Another reminder of how skinny she was. A shivery thought crossed his mind, that he needed to feed her better. 

Her own lips spread in a grin, as if she was able to read what he was thinking.

Nope, nope. He wasn’t going to give her any ideas. He needed to get down to business, anyway. 

As he scooted back and leaned on his elbows, his eyes invariably darted again to her vulva, which was so incredibly pink and soft and had a lot more folds than he would have guessed. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen hers, but it was the first he’d had his face so close. 

_Here goes,_ he thought, both anticipation and nerves twisting in his guts. One drag of his tongue, and he was started by several things. First of all, the hair sort of itched (and got in the way), and the taste was a bit strange, yet he was instantly motivated to dive in again with a few more licks. It wasn’t so bad at all, actually, and the longer he set to it, the easier it seemed to become (and the more his own body responded). Mono shifted his hips a bit to better arrange himself - he was supposed to focus on Six’s needs right now. 

Speaking of, was he doing it right? Was this what she liked? He knew she’d probably kick him in the face the moment he did something she _didn’t_ like, so he had to have the right idea, surely.

Curious, Mono tried slithering his tongue between some of the folds; he tried light flicks, and deep drags of his tongue. He tried different locations, too, and listened carefully to any signals Six might give along the way. They were subtle, but there - the occasional twitch of her thigh, or a tensing of her abdominal muscles, or a tiny jerk of her hips. Once he caught a tiny gasp and for a single moment he felt on top of the world. 

_That_ was when she wound her fingers in his hair and clenched so tight it hurt. Not to pull him off, not to get mad at him. She was stopping him from moving away: holding him exactly where she wanted him.

God if that didn’t send heat right between his own legs. But he had a strong feeling she wouldn't let him stop until she was satisfied, so he pressed his tongue back to her warm heat, repeating the gesture that had caused her to gasp. While she didn’t repeat the sound, she did let out a soft moan, and her fingers tightened their grip.

Suddenly he wasn’t so worried about if he was doing something right or not. With such feedback, all he had to do was frantically pursue whatever it was that got the positive reactions, even when said things sometimes made his tongue hurt from the speed she wanted him to set.

It felt animalistic, sort of barbaric, and it became hard to breathe. He actually half-wondered if he wasn’t overheating, with his face buried between her legs, and her warm thighs framing his head. Especially when she held him firmly still in one place, and made it clear by her protests that she wanted him to stay there - yes, there - and _keep doing what he was doing, thank you very much._

His tongue was beginning to hurt as well, but with his breath huffing, and his muscles cramping from the position, he worked hard to keep his pace. The efforts were rewarded by her thighs clenching and relaxing with each swipe of his tongue, and her hips rising up to meet his mouth - 

At least until one particularly needy buck of her hips made him lose the perfect spot he was aiming for, and she instantly whined out her complaint.

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault!” Mono griped back, though he let out a short laugh. “You’re the one who-” except then he looked up to see her narrowed, hungry eyes, and her chest rising and falling, and the feverish blush that had fanned out just under her collarbones and up her neck. _Oh._

She was enjoying this. _A lot._

“I’ll just - um - I’ll get right back to-”

She twisted her fingers in his hair again and shoved him right back down, evidently deciding he was spending far too much time talking. 

Mono couldn't help his delight as he set to work again, ticklish hair be damned. He’d never seen Six so worked up in bed before, and it supplied motivation like crazy.

This time, he could anticipate her impatient bucking, and he gripped her hips tightly to keep his position. This time, he succeeded. She reached her climax in a shuddery wave that traveled all up through her body, sending her breathing into an unsteady frenzy. Mono squeezed his eyes shut and kept the rhythm up until every wave had passed through Six’s body, and she was tugging him off with a pleased, breathy giggle. 

Spent, she then flopped back, her body boneless.

“Sooo…. I did good?” Mono teased.

She tiredly showed her middle fingers.

“Six!”

Laughing, she grabbed his cloak and yanked him down beside her, before cuddling up and pressing her mouth to his cheek. He couldn’t call it a kiss: in his mind, kisses entailed a lot more puckered lips. But Six wasn’t really a kisser, she just pressed her mouth to him like this, and it was her form of affection. 

He was gonna take that as a yes, he decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I've created a Little Nightmares discord server if anyone's interested. https://discord.gg/seEkyXN 
> 
> Feel free to stop in!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scene of Mono being all beaten up (from sexual sadism) and whining to Six about it and she's just like "you adorable moron""
> 
> I wanted to write more but done is better than perfect!
> 
> Happy - I'm totally not drawing from you. Tooootally not.

“And look - ” Mono lifted up his shirt to show off the harsh red lines scouring along his side and across his belly. A big pout was on his face to emphasize his displeasure. “You broke the skin in some spots, see?”

Six, of course, only looked on with absolute delight, which is precisely what he expected. Her finger touched the corner of one gouge mark and traced it. The gentle gesture alone had him sucking in his breath: it hadn’t been long at all since she’d made these marks, and the memory was fresh enough for him to be wary. Hell if it didn’t fascinate him, though, watching her fingers trail along the injuries. It made him feel like her canvas, like she was admiring her work. He wanted to be a good piece of artwork.

Her touch was light enough to almost be ticklish, and it was the antithesis of her earlier ferocity.

“It _still_ hurts,” Mono griped with relish. “Every time I move.”

Six snorted and shook her head, flicking his stomach.

“Don’t laugh at me. They hurt a lot worse than they look, you know! And they look bad.”

She stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.

“I’m not a baby. Don’t you know how painful your nails are?”

In retort, she raked her own nails along her forearm and stared at him straight in the face, not a single ounce of emotion displayed on her face.

“First of all, it’s not the same when you’re doing it to yourself and not being held down and maimed, thank you very much. Second of all-” he grabbed her wrist and looked at her sternly. “Don’t hurt yourself for any reason, okay?” His expression softened and he leaned in to nuzzle her cheek. “I’m serious, Six.”

She nuzzled him back, her own eyes gentling. She shifted a little closer, lips brushing his neck, and his arms instinctively looped around her. It wasn’t often she was cuddly like this, so he liked to cherish these moments. He was enjoying the loose hug when...

Weeelp. Her tongue dragged along another injury, making the spot sting and probably giving her a tiny taste of his blood. 

Mono huffed a small laugh. Yep, predictable. Six couldn't stay cuddly for too long, and she always got in a _mood_ when he talked about his injuries. 

"So.... round two?"


End file.
